Bade Reunion:Earthquake
by InvincibleIsabelle
Summary: "The girl he loves lays in a hospital bed, hooked up to multiple machines. A respirator is next to her bed, and Jade's raven hair has blood in it from her forehead. Tears begin to slide down Beck's naturally tan cheeks until sobs silently rack his chest."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a story I wrote to get Beck and Jade together again. Entirely fiction! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. :( I wish I did, though.**

Cat and Jade are hanging out at Tori's house, having fun and listening to music. There are sirens coming down the street, and they run outside in time to see the paramedics pull a boy out of the pool. Jade goes pale in the face: it was Beck! She screams his name and runs into the house, sobbing. She flings herself onto Tori's couch, disbelieving what she saw. Then she is at his side, choking on her own tears, in denial of what had been confirmed. He had drowned. She never got to tell him she was sorry for all the things she said. At school, she asks Tori for advice on how to cope, and Tori cruelly denies her. As if by magic, Jade stands at the back of a church, crying and waiting to get the courage to go say her final goodbyes to the boy she loves. After what feels like eternity, she walks toward the casket. Inside is a lifeless, albeit handsome, boy.

The alarm clock next to Jade West's bed goes off, waking her from yet another nightmare about something bad happening to Beck Oliver, her ex-boyfriend. She rolls over, nearly knocking her best friend, Cat Valentine, off the bed. Cat had slept over, and can tell right away that something had upset Jade.

"Morning! Oh, what's wrong, Jadey? Another nightmare about Beck?" she asks knowingly.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Jade replies, and climbs out of bed. At school, she is quieter than usual, and misses opportunities to hurt Tori's feelings, something she loves doing. She gets a ride from Andre to the auto body shop to pick up her car, and drives home sullenly, not even caring that it's daylight. (She hates driving in the daylight.) At home, she lets herself in the back door, to find her little brother, Jared, already home. he sits at the kitchen table, reading the comic strips from the newspaper. Their mother is in New York on business, and neither of them trust their father, who hates them and spends too much time with his new wife. Jade tousles his brown hair and goes to her room. Since it is Friday, the only homework she has isn't due until Monday, and she and Cat are going to see the Hunger Games again. Jade pushes open her closet, and finds a black dress with lattice cut outs in the back, and changes into it. She slides on her black denim jacket, puts on her combat boots, grabs her bag, and closes her bedroom door.

Giving Jared specific instructions to call her if he needed her, and not to open the door for anybody, she gets in her car and backs out of the garage. As she merges into the left lane on the Boulevard, a massive rumble shakes the ground. Another earthquake hit their area, the third in a month! Jade tries to remain calm, but before she can do anything, a Jeep skids into her car, and the last thing she remembers thinking is how much a car crash reels like a roller coaster.

Someone in a nearby car decides to call an ambulance, since the little black car that the Jeep crashed into had flipped over, and soon, an ambulance comes. They pull a broken, bleeding, unconscious Jade out of the car, and put her in the ambulance. Hooking her up to a respirator, the paramedics all agree that she is lucky to be alive. Although she isn't conscious, they hope she will be soon. Cleaning the deep gash on her forehead, one of the medical people thanks the woman who called them.

"It was nothing! I would have done the same for anyone," Mrs. Oliver replies, not knowing that is her sons ex.


	2. Chapter 2

Bade reunion: earthquake

**AN: Second chapter! Hope you like it, so keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious.**

Once they are in the hospital, a nurse finds Jade's cell phone and looks for a contact to reach. The emergency contact is "home", so the nurse calls. Jared picks up on the second ring.

"Hi Jade! Everything okay? Did you feel the big earthquake?" he answers the phone.

"Hello, this is a nurse from St. Luke's Hospital. Is your mom home, sweetie?" the nurse, Daphne, says. Jared explains his situation, and begins to cry when he finds out his sister is in the hospital. He tells Daphne he can call Cat and have her drive him to see Jade.

Twenty minutes later, Cat runs into the hospital with Jared, and they ask the nurse what room Jade is in so they can see her.

"Well, visiting hours are over, but considering the circumstances, she is in room 143. I feel I should warn you, she is in a coma, we don't know when she'll wake up. Right about now, she is lucky to be alive," the doctor tells them. "Try talking to her. Some people think she can here you even though she can't respond."

"Jade!" Cat cries as she sees her best friend laying in the hospital bed. Tears begin to fall, first one and then another, from the redhead's eyes. "The doctor guy says to talk to you, so I am going to try," she whimpers. "You got in a car crash from the earthquake. A Jeep slid into you, and your car flipped over. You have a collapsed lung, two cracked ribs, a really big cut on your forehead, and a broken leg. The doctors are waiting to find out if you suffered head trauma. They have a story about it on the news. I think I should call everyone to tell them you lived, just in case."

Beck gets a text from Cat while doing his homework saying that Jade survived. 'What is she talking about?' he wonders, and absentmindedly flips on the TV. To his extreme horror, a news story about a car crash due to the earthquake is playing, and he realizes what happened. "I have to go see her," he says out loud, and grabs is car keys and a jacket. Beck calls Cat, and finds out where they are. Driving to St. Luke's, he thinks about how he is going to explain to Jade why he came.

"Beck! Beck, over here!" Cat calls in the hospital, and he rushes over, hoping his ex-girlfriend is okay. "Just so you know, she's in a coma. The doctor keeps saying she's doing great, though. I've been talking to her. They think she can hear us while she's sleeping," Cat informs beck solemnly on their way to Jade's room. Pausing outside the door, Beck notices the room number: 143. That was their code for 'I love you' when they were dating, and the memory gives Beck's heart a stab of pain and longing for things to be back the way they were. he enters the room to find chaos. The girl he loves lays in a hospital bed, hooked up to multiple machines. A respirator is next to her bed, and Jade's raven hair has blood in it from her forehead. Tears begin to slide down Beck's naturally tan cheeks until sobs silently rack his chest, much like Jade's did in her nightmare.

"Jade... " he whispers to the motionless girls, praying she will wake up. She doesn't, though, and he sits next to her bed, holding her pale, fragile hand in his. "I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I need you to understand: I hate myself for not opening that door. I am so sorry. And I'm gonna make it up to you! I am gonna come here every single day after school, and I will sit here with you -, " Beck pauses, his voice breaking. "I can tell you what went on at school, or just tell you anything, if you try and get better soon so I can tell you when you can talk back. I love you. I know you would probably tell me to stop being a baby, but it kills me to see you like this."


	3. Chapter 3

Bade reunion: earthquake

**AN: Chapter 3! Enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious. How unfortunate!**

**PS. Sorry this chapter is so late!**

A week has gone by since the earthquake, and Jade is still in a coma. The doctors say she is healing well. Beck comes to the hospital every day, bringing Cat and Jared with him. They all feel somewhat responsible for Jade. Cat sits next to Jade, finger-combing her hair, and begins to braid small sections of it, making raven waves.

"I used to braid Jadey's hair when we were little," she whispers to no one in particular. "She would paint my nails and I would braid her hair and it was so fun!" she giggles at the memory, then turns serious. "Jadey, please wake up! We need you to tell us what to do, and to be mean and everything! We have to go back to school," Cat tells the girl who is at that moment, recovering.

The next day, a miracle happens. While Cat is giggling at Sikowitz' anecdotes, and Beck is sadly thinking of her, Jade wakes up. A nurse takes her temperature and blood pressure. Jade knows she was in a coma, and can recall faint wisps of one way conversations from Cat, Beck, and Jared (along with her friends and the doctors) that had occurred while she was asleep. The nurse brings her a bowl of soup, and she gratefully accepts it, knowing that her life had been saved by the people in the hospital. She is in a lot of pain, but she knows that she is getting better.

After school, Beck drives himself and Cat to Jade's house to get Jared, and then to the hospital. When they get to room 143, they are greeted by Jade, sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Jade! We were so worried about you!" Jared shouts, and runs over to his sister's bed. Cat flings herself at Jade, giving her a hug that makes Jade cry out in pain.

"Cat! Be gentle! She's injured," Beck lectures her, and sits down next to Jade's bed exactly like he had for the past seven days.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asks, sounding genuinely interested, not mean.

"I was so worried about you! Also, Cat and Jared needed to get here to visit you somehow. Jade, I have to say this, even though I don't know how you feel" Beck tells her, taking her hand in his. "I feel awful that I didn't open the door. Please, can we still be together? I love you."

Jade cocks her head, pretending to think about it, even though she wants to say yes so much. Finally, she nods, and Beck leans in and kisses her gently. When he pulls away, she is grinning. "I missed you. Especially when you kiss me," she says playfully. The light is back in her pale, scarred face. From behind them, Cat squeals in happiness, and they both turn to look at her. She swiftly pulls Jared into the hall so Beck and Jade can be alone.

"I am so glad you're OK. I was so scared you wouldn't make it! I will be here for you, especially when you're in the hospital," Beck told Jade, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm glad I'm OK, too. But, can you not hug me so hard? You're hurting my ribs," Jade whispers, and Beck relaxes his grip.


	4. Chapter 4

Bade reunion: earthquake

**AN: Final chapter, then I'm going to start a new story. If anybody has an idea for a story you can put it in a review, or private message me!**

**Disclaimer: I probably couldn't legally own Victorious, being a teenager and all, so it's hopeless for now. :(**

Jade has just been released from the hospital, and Beck drives her home. After letting his still fragile girlfriend into the house, he shuts the front door and carries her upstairs to her room, since she can't walk with a broken leg.

"You don't have to baby me," Jade whispers into his neck, secretly enjoying that her boyfriend doesn't mind taking care of her.

"I know, but I was so afraid of losing you, so now I can't help being overprotective. Besides, I know you like it," Beck teases her.

"I love you," they say at the same time, and Beck passionately begins to kiss her. A small moan escapes Jade's mouth, and Beck pulls away to make sure he isn't hurting her. He isn't, and they continue to kiss.

Two weeks later, Jade's doctor gives her the okay to go back to school. Beck drives over to Jade's house to get her, and the two get to school a little on the early side so Jade can get to her locker and her first class. When Jade's friends spot her, they all run over to see her, nearly knocking her over. After a small commotion, they all catch up and Jade goes to class.

'Theoretically, not all stories can have a happy ending. Some dont have a happy anything. But mine turned out better that I thought,' Jade thought to herself during lunch.


End file.
